


Art for Glam Reverse Big Bang-A New Start

by kittys_devil



Category: Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Carliff - Freeform, Digital Art, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy leaves California looking for a new start. He ends up in Washington and meets Isaac where he finds the new start he is looking for in life and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Glam Reverse Big Bang-A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure you read the amazing fic that case270 wrote [A New Start](http://archiveofourown.org/works/707582). I was so excited when she claimed this art!! :)

[ ](http://beta.photobucket.com/)

[ ](http://beta.photobucket.com/)

[ ](http://beta.photobucket.com/)

[ ](http://beta.photobucket.com/)

  
[](http://beta.photobucket.com/) [](http://beta.photobucket.com/) [](http://beta.photobucket.com/)


End file.
